


Gundam Wing Month - 2017

by lil_1337



Series: Morning After [13]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Boy Band, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M, Friendship, Fusion with one direction, Gen, Get Together, Humor, Kittens, M/M, Post canon, WAFF, character introspection, sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 11,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12599464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short fics posted one a day for the month of November in celebration of Gundam Wing Month.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> For: Ferretgir1124 aka The Kiddo  
> Prompt: Rich kid!Zechs is caught sneaking out to a party and is blackmailed into taking his sister and her friends along.

“You wouldn’t dare.” Zechs glared at his younger sister and her two bratty friends. God, they were such nerds and there was no way he was going to let her or them blackmail him into taking them to his first college party. Lu, his math tutor was going to be there and Zechs was determined to show her that he was more than just one of the kids she worked with. 

“You know I will!” Relena stood her ground, hands on her hips. “Mom will kill you if she finds out you snuck out to go to a party. You’re supposed to be doing homework all weekend.” 

“She’s your only hope of getting away with it, Obi One.” Zech’s attention flicked to Quatre, Relena’s best friend and fellow law abiding honor student. 

Nerds and geeks! There was no way that Lu would even give him a second look with them trailing in his wake spewing Star Wars references and radiating immaturity. He’d never be able to show his face at the university again which would suck because he had already done the early enrollment paperwork. As a last ditch effort he appealed to Wufei, who was usually willing to be the voice of reason and balance out some of Relena and Quatre’s wilder ideas.

“The U is not a safe place for 15 year olds to hang out. There is going to be drinking and god knows what else. You would be in way over your head.” 

Wufei nodded, huffing out a long suffering sigh. “No doubt. If they’re going then I’m going too. Someone needs to be the sane voice of reason.” He gestured towards Quatre and Relena who didn’t seem the least bit concerned or offended. 

Splendid, just fucking splendid! Now he had three tag a longs instead of two. Fuck his life and fuck the universe that no doubt thought this was funny. Glaring, he threw his hands up in the air to signal his defeat. “Fine! Whatever! Just stay out of my way and don’t let anyone know we’re together.” 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cathy grabbed Lu by the sleeve and tugged her into the kitchen where the blaring music was a little less loud. “I had to bring the boys. Mom had to work and she didn’t want me to leave them alone.” 

Lu made a face then shrugged. She glanced around the room, spotting her best friend’s brother and his friends leaning casually against the wall near the refreshment table. All three of them were dressed all in black and despite looking younger than the rest of the crowd they fit in pretty well. “Tell them to stay out of the beer.” 

“I did, but you know how well Trowa listens to me.” 

“Or anyone.” Lu added grinning at her friend. “Even if he did Duo would just steal one for him.” 

“No shit! At least Heero can be trusted to behave most of the time.” Cathy shook her head in disgust her short copper curls bouncing around her face. “If you’ve still got the gaming system we can stick them in one of the bedrooms with it and no one will even have to know that they’re here.”

“I’ll get someone to set it up.” 

“Thanks.” Cathy let out a slow breath of air. “I really appreciate it.” 

“Hopefully they’ll stay out of trouble this time.” Lu gave her friend a meaningful look.

Cathy held her ground. “To be fair that wasn’t Trowa’s fault. If that guy hadn’t kept hitting on him after we both told him Trowa was only 15 I wouldn’t have had to punch him.” 

“You blacked both his eyes and knocked a tooth loose, Cath.” 

“He was aggressively hitting on a fifteen year old. He’s lucky he kept his equipment attached to his body! At least I left him some dignity, if I’d let the boys handle it he’d have had his ass kicked by a teenager while a couple of others laughed at him.” 

Lu snorted then laughed. “At least it would have made things interesting.

~*~*~*~*~*

“Stay. In. The. Car!” Zechs made sure to make eye contact with each of his passengers before undoing his seat belt. “I’ll be right back.” He slammed the car door, bending down to give them another look and a warning. “I will leave without you.” 

As soon as the door of the local corner store closed behind Zechs, Quatre undid his seatbelt and opened his door. “I’ll be right back!” 

“Qua…” The rest of what Wufei was going to say was cut off by the heavy door and willful avoidance. 

Inside, Quatre scanned the area for Zechs, but he was nowhere to be seen. Quatre zipped down the produce aisle and grabbed a bouquet of mixed flowers. They were a little wilted, but were holding up well considering they had probably been cut early that morning. Next he headed to the snack section and selected a bag of cheese puffs and one of tortilla chips. 

Zechs was in the checkout lane farthest from the door when Quatre got back to the front. He could see Zechs charming the clerk, a young woman who kept flipping her hair and smiling. Quatre headed to the self check closer to the door. In a minute he was finished and then back in the car, buckling his seat belt before Zechs opened the door. He slid in, counting heads in the rear view mirror before handing Relena a bag with a gruff “hold that.” 

“You bought beer?” Relena had the bag open and was looking inside, a horrified look on her face. “They let you buy beer?” 

Zechs groaned, his already frayed patience starting to tear around the edges. “We’re going to a party. That’s what you do.” 

“You’re only 17. It’s illegal for them to do that!” 

Zechs snorted, muttering under his breath. “Shows what you know.” He let his gaze shift to the side then smirked. “Now you’re an accessory, if you tell mom I’ll tell her you were with me and helped. 

Relena made an indignant squeak and shut the bag with a slap of her hands, glaring at her brother as if he had just consigned her future to a jail cell.

~*~*~*~*~*

Cathy took a pull on her beer and studied the room. Door duty wasn’t her favorite part of a party, but she’d promised and since she had brought extras she wasn’t going to complain. At the sound of a knock she puled it open. The guy on the other side of the door had the look of someone trying a little too hard to be cool. Behind him crowded three kids about Trowa’s age that he was desperately trying to pretend weren’t with him. 

“Come on in.” Cathy widened the door to allow the four of them to step in. “I’m Cathy, Lu’s around here somewhere.” 

“Lu’s right here.” She grinned stepping around Cathy. “Hey, Zechs, glad you made it. You brought friends I see.” 

Zechs grimaced, taking the bag from Relena and handing it to Lu. “I brought the ale I told you about. These are strays I picked up on the street.” 

“Relena Dorlain. Zechs is my brother and chauffeur.” She flashed a smile then offered her hand for Lu to shake. “These are my friends, Wufei Chang and Quatre Winner.” 

Wufei nodded, sticking close to Relena, but Quatre stepped forward, pulling out the bouquet of flowers as if they were an expensive hot house arrangement. “Thank you for allowing us to attend your party.” He offered her the flowers which she took, shooting Cathy a bemused look. “Thank you. They’re very pretty.” 

“Not as pretty as you, but I’m glad you like them.” He beamed at her, innocent sincerity radiating from his pores despite the fact that Zechs looked like he was two seconds away from committing homicide then dying of embarrassment immediately after. “Also,” He swung the bag up to show it. “Chips.” 

“Sweet.” Cathy grabbed them and headed towards the refreshment table. “Come on guys, snag some snacks and then I’ll introduce you to my brother and his friends. I have a feeling you guys are going to get along great."


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: 4bdsnowflake   
> Prompt: Any - loss and longing

Home. Everyone had one. Duo had the sweepers and Hilde's salvage yard, Trowa had The Circus, and Quatre had his family on L4 along with the desert city of the Magunacs. Even Heero had places to go and people who would take him in if he wanted to stay. All Wufei had was the remains of a destroyed colony and his broken warrior's code. 

Nothing or no one to give his days meaning.

Maybe Wufei could have gone with one of them. After all, Trowa's sister had let him stay with her during the war. But it wasn't the same. It wasn't _his_. Instead, he'd wandered, lost and angry, letting his rage build day by day until he had landed in the middle of Dekim Barton's army. It had been a mistake, an error in judgment born of the rage he have given the power in his life over to. For a moment, a fleeting space of time, it had felt like a place that Wufei might be able to fit in and prosper.

Now, though, the rage was gone, leaving him deflated and empty except for the bone deep ache of sadness and loss. Gone was the hurt and denial and in it's place despair had taken up residence. Wufei hated it, this sense of defeat and despair. It made him feel useless, like the weakling he had been before Nataku had opened his eyes.

He needed something, something to believe in, to fight for. But more than that, he needed a reason to believe in himself again.


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: blackjackcat   
> Prompt: Trowa - travel + avoiding direct sunlight

The shuttle banked and Trowa reached up to pull the shade down over the window. Even though the window was made of polarized glass the light that came through was too bright for his tired eyes. He checked his watch then stretched to ease his cramped legs. Three more hours before the refueling stop on the moon. There he would be able to walk around a little bit and get something to eat before traveling on to Earth. 

Traveling with Quatre was spoiling him, Trowa thought with a chuckle. He hadn’t realized how much he had gotten used to the plush seats; extra legroom; and regular, well cooked meals that came with riding in first class on a WEI shuttle. He had to admit it though, as uncomfortable as he currently was it was good to remember how far he had come.


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: petenshi  
> Prompt: (I probably will never get over Trowa nearly leaving Duo behind on that moon base either. He's such a jerk. LOL...). -- What was going through Trowa’s mind and why did he do what he did?
> 
> A/N: All dialogue is directly from the dubbed version of ‘Endless Waltz’. The rest is the result of my sometimes twisted imagination.

“Hey, you could have at least come to help me.” Duo leaned casually on the back of Trowa’s seat as if there wasn’t a battle going on all around them. “There’s nothing wrong with helping out a friend in need now is there.” 

“I wasn’t waiting for you. I’ve been waiting here for someone else.” Trowa missed the shocked look on Duo’s face, but he could hear the unhappiness in Duo's voice. It made no sense to Trowa, this surprise and hurt. The job Sally had given him was to wait with the shuttle and be ready to take the hostages away to safety so why would he go looking for Duo and leave them stranded without a pilot? 

Duo was more than capable of rescuing himself. He was a Gundam pilot and Trowa’s equal. Somehow, like Trowa, Duo always managed to land on his feet. The fact that he was there proved that Trowa was right. If things were different and Trowa had been captured and Duo tasked with the shuttle Trowa would have expected Duo to do the exact same thing not run off on a rescue mission that would endanger innocents. Trowa’s life was not worth anything when balanced against those of the hostages. He and Duo had made the choice to fight and put themselves in harms way knowing the risks. 

Trowa trusted Duo, a rare thing in his young life. Trusted Duo to take care of himself and a single punch from Heero, painful as it might have been did not change that.


	5. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: mookiegatto  
> Prompt: That said, you do realize you can't leave everyone hanging here forever, so when you do your next prompt list, a follow-up to this mess just has to be on it!
> 
> A/N: This is part 3. Part 2 with a link to part 1 can be found here: http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/586704.html?thread=5643472#t5643728

“You're angry.” Heero's tone was flat, a statement when most people would have phrased it as a question.

“Yeah. A little.” Duo leaned back in his chair so it was balancing on two legs. “Actually, a lot.”

“At Quatre?” There was a slight hopeful tone, buried so deeply only Duo or a trained excavator would have even caught a hint of it.

“Some, yeah.” Duo's expression remained neutral, making it clear he was not about to let anyone off the hook just yet.

“At me, too.” Heero's eyes dropped as he asked, avoiding Duo's. Something he did only when he was feeling extremely emotional, vulnerable, or both. Duo let the silence fill the room waiting until Heero looked up, ready to face his fate.

“Yeah, Heero, at you.” He paused for a beat before adding. “Do you know why?”

“Trowa said that I took away your agency, your right to decide and control your own life.”

“Damn right you did.” Duo nodded in agreement, his eyes flashing. “Duo Maxwell is no one's prize or peace offering. I decide if I want to date someone, not anyone else, no matter how much I might care about that person. Or how much I trust that person to have my best interests at heart.”

Heero nodded slowly, considering Duo's words before speaking. “I understand now and I apologize.

“Accepted.” Duo let his chair fall forward onto all four legs and his voice softened. “Was there something _you_ wanted to ask me?”

“Would you like to have dinner with me tonight? Either as an apology or a date?”

“Yeah.” Duo grinned. “We can make it a little of both. But,” he leaned forward and lowered his voice so Heero had to do the same to hear the words. “Don't tell Q. The last thing he needs is encouragement.”


	6. Day 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: morgan_idril  
> Prompt: Wufei and Relena’s first date.

It was a beautiful evening, warm, but not hot, and the clouds that had been threatening to storm earlier in the day had blown away leaving the skies clear and filled with stars. It was a perfect night for a fireworks display and to celebrate the first day of the Chinese New Year. The dragon and lion dances were thrilling and Relena cheered along with the crowd even though she did not yet understand their significance beyond pure entertainment value and the way they made Wufei smile as if he didn't have a care in the world. 

It was exciting, this glimpse into the parts of himself that Wufei kept locked away, a side of him that most people would never be allowed to see. His obvious joy in engaging with an important part of his culture, and more importantly, his willingness to share it with her touched Relena in a way that she had never felt before. It softened the critical parts of her that generally remained separate when she found someone attractive or interesting. 

On the way home, afterwards, Wufei kept her entertained with stories of his boyhood. Some of them sad or poignant, but more that made her laugh or smile. All of them showed her the person he had been before the war intruded and irrevocably changed the course of his life. This was a man that Wufei kept hidden behind his mask of anger and disdain, the one he carefully protected from the public view. She found that she liked him and wanted to know him more than than aloofly attractive and deeply principled young man she had agreed to go on the date with.


	7. Day 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: ysabet
> 
> Prompt: Quatre wakes up with a goat sleeping next to him

The smell was what woke Quatre. An earthy scent that brought to mind farm yards and the tents of nomadic herders. He sniffed, hoping the odor wasn’t coming from him, but afraid that it was. Most of the previous night was a blur of laughing, dancing, drinking, and eating cake. He vaguely remembered imbibing something called Duo’s Delight, but his memories faded into a miasma of lights and colors soon after that. 

Moving his head as little as he could he cracked open an eye. He expected to see Trowa looking as hung over and miserable as Quatre felt, but in his place was a light brown goat, his legs tucked under him, placidly chewing his cud. Quatre’s eyes widened and he grimaced as more of the bright morning sun pierced his fog filled brain. 

Either there had been something more than liquor and mixers in the in the punch and it had somehow transformed Trowa into a goat or someone was messing with him. Unwilling to contemplate either option in his state Quatre rolled over and closed his eyes, willing himself back to sleep. Maybe, if he was lucky, when he woke up everything would be what passed for normal in his world again.


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: Pynka 
> 
> Prompt: I wouldn't mind more reminiscence from Wufei's Son. It was quite comforting. This was in response to a fic called The Misfits which is loosely based on the song "The Night Chicago Died" by Paper Lace. You can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVhqvmSlqgM

For: Pynka who wanted more from The Misfits universe which is loosely based on the song "The Night Chicago Died" by Paper Lace. You can listen to it here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IVhqvmSlqgM

 

I will never forget the day I realized that my Uncle Duo and Uncle Heero were a couple. I’d known all my life that Uncle Trowa and Uncle Quatre were together the way that my parents were. It was something that was never explained to me, but I was never sheltered from it either. Uncle Quatre was a warm man, always ready with a hug or an I love you so seeing him being openly affectionate with anyone was just part of who he was. I saved all of my A+ papers to show him and he never failed to say he was proud of me. Not just my accomplishments, but me as a person. It was an important distinction though I didn’t know it at the time. 

I was young, still in elementary school, when I realized that the way he looked at Uncle Trowa was the same way my parents looked at each other. I don’t remember being surprised. It was one more way in which I was coming to understand that the adults in my life were people who had lives of their own separate from the ways in which they connected with mine. Afterwards I began to watch them, noting the way they always stood or sat closer to each other than anyone else and how their hands would sometimes touch and linger. Once, when I was supposed to be asleep on Christmas Eve, I snuck out of my room and caught them kissing under the mistletoe.

I never told anyone. By that time I was old enough to know some things were private and not meant to be shared. Now, thinking back, I’m glad they felt comfortable enough in my parents house and with their friends to let their guards down a little bit. It also made me aware of how different my upbringing was from so many of my friends. Not only was I exposed to different cultures, but other sexualities as well. 

Even with the knowledge of Uncle Quatre and Uncle Trowa’s relationship it never occurred to me that Uncle Heero and Uncle Duo might be the same. Maybe because they were even more discrete or maybe because I was young and missed the subtleties. While Uncle Duo seemed to be perpetually upbeat and cheerful, quick to throw an arm around anyone’s shoulder in a companionable way. Uncle Heero was stoic and kept his thoughts and feelings to himself. I’m sure he was more open around adults, but he was always careful about what he spoke in front of me. Even when I was a grown man with children of my own. I think he saw me as someone to be sheltered no matter how old I was. 

That winter had been particularly cold and icy yet despite this my father and uncles had not shied from their duty, patrolling the streets and keeping them safe. They were no longer young men as I was in my second year of law school. I was in my room studying when the word came that Uncle Heero had been injured rescuing a woman from a building that had collapsed under the weight of the ice and snow. My mother and I immediately bundled up and made our way to the hospital. 

This was not the first time I had visited my father or one of my uncles in the hospital though I think it was when the awareness of age and mortality really began to sink in. Without meaning to I noticed the hints of grey in Uncle Trowa’s hair and the way that Uncle Quatre favored his right leg just slightly. The laugh lines around Uncle Duo’s eyes and the frown lines on my father’s forehead. It frightened me to realize that as I had gotten older so had they. 

Uncle Heero was in the bed, eyes closed, but breathing slow and regularly. Next to him stood Uncle Duo, holding his hand. His eyes never left Uncle Heero, not even when someone else spoke to him. I looked at my parents and my uncles and then back to Uncle Duo realizing that the space they gave him and way they deferred to him, as if his grief and needs were more compelling than their own, told a story I had never taken the time to read before. 

Uncle Duo’s red rimmed eyes told another. One that I did not want to hear. Not then, not ever. We stayed all day and into the night. At some point in the wee hours of the morning I woke to find myself covered with Uncle Trowa’s jacket, my head resting on my mother’s knee as if I were still a child. The feeling in the room had changed, it was lighter and Uncle Duo was smiling though it was a weak imitation of his usual grin. 

When I sat up, needing to ease my muscles from their cramped position my mother informed me in hushed tones that Uncle Heero had woken up while I was resting. Though only for a short time. 

Two days later he was released from the hospital. I felt as if Christmas, my birthday, and the New Year had arrived all at once. Uncle Duo was everywhere, laughing and teasing as if this was the best day of his life too. I guess, in some ways, it was.


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: anoyo  
> Prompt: Wufei/Relena: Accidental kittens.

“Kittens.” Wufei raised an eyebrow at the two small balls of fluff currently snoring on his wife’s lap. “When you said you had a surprise I was expecting something less…” He paused, considering his words. “Alive.”

Relena smiled then patted the cushion next to her. “Rescuing kittens wasn’t on my agenda either. I had planned a leisurely game of chess at the park.” She shrugged, “but you know Trowa, if there is an animal in distress he is going to find it or it is going to find him.” 

“That is the truth.” Wufei grimaced, though more in sympathy than disgust. “Why didn’t Barton take them? He and Winner already have a menagerie. I can’t imagine that two more cats would make a noticeable difference.”

Carefully Relena transferred one of the kittens, a tiny bit of gray fluff, to Wufei’s lap, noting how despite his apparent displeasure he immediately began to stroke it gently between its ears. “He said Quatre told him if he brought home anymore animals he would be sleeping with the lions and he wasn't sure that Quatre didn't mean it this time. I didn’t want to be responsible for the destruction of our friends’ marriage so I brought them home with me. “ 

“Well," Wufei sighed leaning in closer to Relena for a look at the other kitten. "If it's for a good reason I suppose it is the least we can do."


	10. Day 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: ysabet  
> Prompt: Op - building is being swallowed by a sinkhole

It was supposed to be a raid. A tactical take down of an arms dealer and his human trafficking operation. Nothing more, nothing less. Just another day at the office. 

They went in under the cover of darkness armed to the teeth and prepared for a fire fight because it was a rare day when the bad guys decided that putting down their weapons and surrendering was a better option than attempting to fight their way out. It never worked, but that didn't seem to detour people who generally thought that laws were for other people.

Unfortunately, it had been a long, wet, spring followed by an equally long wet summer and the ground had softened to a dangerous level. Especially in the places where the ground water had been pumped out leaving little or no support for anything on the surface including large warehouses filled with people and heavy armament. 

Preventers were still making their approach when the groaned had made a wet squishing sound like a small child squeezing a handful of mud then began to collapse in on itself as the ground beneath it gave way. 

Before it had even started their take down turned into a different kind of rescue mission. Heero called for medical and search and rescue back up while Quatre quickly reformulated their approach. Both barking orders that others rushed to follow. 

By the time it was over the man in charge was dead by Wufei’s hand. Two of his minions were in critical condition and six more were under arrest, but thrilled to not have been buried in the sinkhole. All of them were covered in mud and several were sporting cuts and bruises not nothing that put them anywhere but on the very bottom of the triage list. 

All of the victims were safe having suffered only minor injuries thanks to some quick thinking and quicker actions from Duo and Trowa though Duo's hair was a soggy mess and Trowa's pants were probably would be worth washing or repairing. 

It wasn’t how they had planned or expected things to go, but considering the results everyone, with the exception of the men now heading for a long stretch in jail, considered it a win.


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: blackjackcat 
> 
> Prompt: Quatre - bookstore mishap

For 

 

Quatre fought back tears, struggling to keep himself under control and in check. It was stupid to be so upset and he knew it. He was a seasoned Gundam pilot who had fought and killed more soldiers than he could ever atone for; destroyed families, homes, and community in the name of freedom and peace. All around him was the sight and smell of death mingled with the cries of the injured and dying. Here he was, in the middle of great human suffering, emotionally devastated over the loss of a single bookstore.


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This fic was based on two things. One, this picture: https://pbs.twimg.com/media/DHKi6lmXsAAoc07.jpg:large and the conversation that resulted from it. Two, my personal reaction to what happened in Charlottesville earlier this year and a need to process it. I knew from the beginning this was going to be a longer fic and an emotional one so i decided to break it down into chunks instead of doing it as one whole piece. There will be eventual warnings for violence, but this first piece is pretty innocuous. Out of respect for those killed and injured I have kept the setting very generic and the fic will not completely mirror the actual events, but use them as an inspiration for something fictional. 
> 
> For: Windsor Blue 
> 
> Prompt: Quatre, Duo and Relena are in student government and Trowa, Heero, and Wufei are ANT*FA. They meet during a protest. 
> 
> A/N 2: I ended up swapping Duo and Wufei's roles because it made more sense once I thought about it.

Trowa blew out a breath and hefted the weights, narrowing his focus to include only his body and the count. He could feel the muscles working like they should. There was a pull at the end, a weakness that made him frown, unhappy that his shoulder was still not 100%. He lowered the weights to the ground and removed five pounds before picking it up and settling into the count of reps again. Five pounds down meant ten more reps at this weight. He wasn’t going to push and injure himself again, but he was done with babying it too.

“You know, you don’t have to go tomorrow?” 

Trowa turned his head enough to give Duo a glare before returning to his routine. 

“Seriously, Tro, if you need to rest your shoulder longer no one is going to give you any shit for that. We were all there when you got hit. We get it.” 

When he was finished, Trowa set down the weights and shoved his sweat soaked hair out of his face. “I’ve already missed three protests and you know we are going to need all the bodies we can get Friday. It’s going to be ugly.” 

Duo sighed, “When you’re dealing with white supremacy it’s always ugly.”

“The threats of violence are escalating and I have a really bad feeling about this.” 

“Yeah.” Duo dropped down to the weight bench and shoved his bangs out of his face. “Shit’s gonna get real.” 

“It’s already real.” Trowa began breaking down the weight bar and racking the weights. “We just have to be more real.” 

“Heero’s checking the weapons now. I hate going armed, but the damn city gave them carry permission so we need to be ready to protect on the same level.” 

Trowa nodded. “Cathy’s been working on her knife throwing. She’s getting damn good.” 

“She always was. I’m glad I’m on her good side.”

“You think so.” Trowa smirked, then stretched, ignoring the twinge in his shoulder. “What time are you going to pick us up?” 

“Heero wants to be on the road by six so probably five thirty, that way we can grab something to eat on the way. I keep telling him that protein bars were invented so that I could sleep an extra half an hour on road trip days, but apparently they are not an acceptable substitute for a real meal.”

“I’m with Heero on this one. Besides, as soon as we hit the highway, you’re going to be snoring so you can more than make up for your lost sleep.”

~*~*~*~*~*

“When do you speak?” Wufei tucked a loose strand of hair back into his ponytail and stole a glance at himself in the mirror. 

“Right before Relena. She’s the keynote speaker and I’m doing the lead in.” He bent down to wipe at a small smudge on one of his loafers.

“What security precautions have you taken?” 

Quatre blinked, looking confused. “Campus police will be there.” 

Wufei pinched his nose then sighed. “This is a counter protest, Quatre. Not speeches to elect student council officers.” 

“A PEACEFUL counter protest. Everyone knows what is expected. The administration was very clear about that.” Quatre’s indignation was clear.

“I admire your belief in the best in people. That you think you can change someone's deep set prejudices and hatred by talking or being completely reasonable.” His voice was soft, almost sad. “But you’ve never dealt with these kinds of people. I know you care and you’re a good person, but you’ve also been protected by a lot of privilege.”

“If we remain peaceful and set the example they will too.” Quatre crossed his arms, the tilt of his chin making it clear that this was a hill he was willing to die on. “It is on us to open a dialogue and make it clear we can talk this through.” 

“I hope you’re right.” Wufei put a hand on Quatre’s shoulder and squeezed reminding him that despite their disagreement Wufei always had his back. “I will gladly buy you a coffee in apology if you are.” 

Quatre grinned, offering a hand to shake. “I will happily accept that.”


	13. Day 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: 4bdsnowflake
> 
> Prompt: Ensemble - Worst. Halloween Party. Ever.
> 
> Set in the Morning After 'Verse

“Our freshman year was the worst Halloween party ever. Remember, Tro?” Duo snagged a piece of pizza then pushed the pan towards Trowa who offered it to Quatre before taking a slice for himself.

“I remember you getting drunk and pathetically trying to flirt with Heero. Oh, and you throwing up all night. That was fun.”

Heero turned in his seat to look at Duo, his straw frozen halfway to his mouth. “You were flirting? I don't remember that.” He frowned. “You asked for help, but I had to stay and monitor the party. I recommended that you ask either Trowa or Wufei instead.”

Wufei snorted, then obviously against his better judgment asked, “What did you ask for help with?”

“I don't remember.” Duo's shifty eyed look announced his words for the blatant lie they were.

“He asked if Heero would take him home and pour him into bed.” Trowa supplied, shifting closer to Quatre to dodge the anticipated kick under the table.

Duo let his head fall forward into his hands and mumbled. “Thanks, Tro, you traitorous bastard.”

“My pleasure.” Trowa slid the last breadstick Duo's direction and grinned when he made a grab for it. “That's what friends are for.”


	14. Day 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: sharona1x2  
> Prompt: Western universe - rounding up the strays.
> 
> A/N: Below is the link to the previous part which has a link to the part before and so on. I think this is part six and possibly the final. It feels finished to me, but I've said that before. http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/586158.html?thread=5642926#t5643182

It was dawn when Maxwell, Chang, Barton, and Winner, Barton's gentleman friend, caught up with the last few members of the Dekim gang. These were the wily and the lucky. The ones who had been smart enough to have escaped the noose. With Dekim gone and his reign of terror ended they would have been smart to have scattered, but instead they had chosen to throw their lot in with Alex, a small time cattle rustler and wanna be robber baron.

Maxwell found a good position up in the rocks where he and his long gun could settle in to pick off anyone who decided not to surrender while Chang, Barton and Winner flanked the camp, driving the sentries towards the banked fire where the rest of the men slept.

The whole thing was over in less time than it took to make coffee most days. Two men were dead, one of them Alex and other his sidekick who went by the name Mueller. They were wrapped in blankets and secured to their horses for the trip back to town. Chang took charge of the reins since they bodies were now the property of his boss, Master O.

The remaining outlaws were tied to their horses for the ride back to town. They would be a get well present for the sheriff and a strong statement to any other gangs who might be considering filling the gap left by Dekim and his crew. 

There was was new sheriff in town and when he said he was going to clean the place up he wasn't kidding or looking for a bribe like the previous ones, he was deadly serious. With the weight of the townspeople, of them in particular, behind him, he might just do it too.


	15. Day 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: blackjackcat
> 
> This one is in honor of the fact that today is adoption day. I have now had my girls for a year. 
> 
> It is part 3. You can find part 2 here: http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/589791.html?thread=5702367#t5702367 with a link to part 1.
> 
> Prompt: 5th floor?! :D That was awesome. Please tell me there is more to that, like an explanation. Lol :D Where's Heero and Wufei? :3

Quatre collapsed onto the couch, his breath short and somewhat labored from the bout of long, sustained belly laughing. “It..serves...you...right...you...bastard.” He took a gulp of air and his breathing steadied some. “That’s what you get for making fun of me.” 

From across the room Duo rolled his eyes then shrugged. “I stand by what I said before.” 

Quatre pointed to a solemn looking black cat with startling blue eyes that stared back at him, unblinking. “You are as big a sucker as you make fun of me for being.” He stopped, his eyes narrowing. “You are keeping him right? You didn’t call me over here thinking you could sucker me into another cat?”

Duo snorted, his hand gently scratching that cat behind his ears. “No. I already tried giving him to this lady at work, Relena, and he showed up here again a couple of days later. She adored him too so I don’t think he was being mistreated. He just didn’t want to be there. She was heartbroken when he disappeared too. When he showed up back here and I told her I was keeping him she went out and adopted this beautiful Siamese. She named him Wufei and has pictures all over her desk.” 

“Cats have their own minds.” Quatre nodded sagely wiping at the tears still clouding his vision. “I still haven’t figured out how Cathy got up onto my balcony. I was worried she would jump down or take off when I first let her outside, but she seems perfectly happy to lay out there in the sun.”

“Yeah, I’m learning that.” Duo crossed to the sofa and plopped down next to Quatre. The cat followed, hopping on three legs. 

“What’s wrong with him?” Quatre bent forward for a closer look, sympathy suffusing his voice. 

“The vet said it was an old injury. Looks like it was broken once and not set right, but it seems to have healed okay.” Duo reached down and picked up the cat who immediately curled up in a ball on his lap and went to sleep. “Most of the time he’s fine. It only seems to act up once in awhile. I have pain pills for him, but he won’t take them.” His voice shifted, softening into almost a coo. “You’re too stubborn for that aren’t you, Heero.” 

Quatre grinned, choosing not to comment on the name. If he was on the path to crazy cat guy town, Duo was taking the express route.


	16. Day 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For morgan_idril because it's her birthday!
> 
> Zechs walking in on Relena and Wufei 'having a moment'.

In retrospect Zechs realized that it was his own fault. Not that he would ever admit it out loud, he had his pride after all. He should have knocked. He really should have, he knew that Relena and Wufei were dating and he knew they were in the room together without any other company. But, it never occurred to him that his baby sister might be sexual being in her own right. After all, in his mind she was still much too young to be involved in that way. At least that was what he had told himself. Whatever his reasons, conscious or unconscious, basic courtesy dictated he should have knocked.

He would never make that mistake again. 

No matter how old he lived to be, what chemicals he had ingested, or eternal forces were in play like a gun to his head he would never, ever forget to announce his presence. Nor would he ever be able to bleach his brain to the point where he wouldn’t be able to unsee his sister, clothes askew or half undone, flushed with pleasure as she enthusiastically wrapped herself around Wufei Chang.


	17. Day 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: 4bdsnowflake  
> Prompt: Duo + any - danceoff!"

“You could just donate the money you know.” Duo shook out the ruffled sleeves on his dark purple shirt and grimaced.

Quatre grinned, his smile just this side of evil. “I could, but what would be the fun in that? Besides so many people have given generously, I would hate to take that feeling of goodwill from them. Since I'm matching all the donations they raised double what they would have other wise. It's a win win for everyone involved.”

“You just want to see me make an ass of myself.” Duo glared, his arms crossed his chest in a gesture of defiance.

“It's not the primary goal, but it certainly is a nice bonus. Besides, you're the one who let Hilde talk you into this not me. I just sweetened the deal.”

“You encouraged her.”

“That's true. But you still could have said no. She would have been mad at you, but she would have found another partner. After all, this is much more fundraiser than dance contest.”

“Have you ever seen Hilde mad?” Duo side eyed the other contestants as his competitive streak began to kick in.

“Not that I can remember.”

“If you had, you'd never forget it. It's not pretty.”

“Who's not pretty?” Hilde joined them, sliding in next to Duo.

“Certainly not you. You look lovely.” Quatre took her hand and spun her around so her matching purple dress flared out dramatically.

“Thank you.” She curtseyed then grabbed Duo by the hand. “Time to line up so we can strut our stuff.” 

Smirking, Quatre waved them off before going to find his front row seat.


	18. Day 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: blackjackcat
> 
> Prompt: 3x4 - Cornucopia + hunt

“Where do you want to start?”

Quatre looked around, taking in the cornucopia of sights, sounds, and smells that emanated from the open air farmer’s market. 

“Apples.” He announced after a moment. Their reds, greens, and, yellows drew caught and held his eye and he headed towards the overflowing bins of fruit like a lion on the hunt for prey. “I promised Iria I would get her some Honey Crisps and we need Granny Smiths for a pie. I think they have the pink ladies you like too.” 

“You’re making a pie?” Trowa trailed behind, his attention drawn to the freshly popped kettle corn, which would no doubt be their next stop before pumpkins and other fresh picked produce. 

“No.” Quatre snorted. “That would be a waste of good apples.” He slowed, allowing Trowa to catch up and pace him. “I was hoping you would.” He shot Trowa a wide eyed ‘please’ look that even after five years together had more power than Trowa liked to admit. 

“I will if you’ll make ice cream.” Quatre might not be good at cooking or baking, but he loved the ease of making ice cream and being able to experiment with different recipes. The appeal of cold treats was bone deep for a desert dweller with a sweet tooth.

Quatre grinned and Trowa found himself responding despite trying to be stern. “Deal.”


	19. Day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For : 4bdsnowflake  
> This is part three, You can find part two here with a link to part one. http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/589950.html#cutid1. This one does not stand alone and needs to be read in order. 
> 
> Prompt: Well, this is certainly going to have to continue next year! It's just gearing up.

It was full dark when Relena woke. She was cold, but that was not what had woken her. Her back was a mass of pain. Carefully she shifted into a different position which eased the pain stabbing her between the shoulders, but heightened the one in the middle of her lower back. 

She averted her eyes so that she didn’t have to look at Randy and made her way out of the cockpit. She wished she had something to cover him with, but with no light and debris spread all over the area she had no idea where to begin to look. It was a job, she decided, that would have to wait for the morning. She was no stranger to death, after all, she’d spent a good part of her adolescence in a war zone. While she mourned each loss, dealing with the death of someone you knew was different because it touched her on a personal level. 

There was a part of her that didn’t want to think about the fact that she was now completely alone. She quickly shoved that thought into the something to do in the morning pile as well. 

The level of darkness was unnerving. Even in Sanq there had always been an ambient level that comes with civilization and the ability to artificially create light. Feeling her way carefully with both her hands and feet Relena managed to make her way back outside without injuring herself further. 

Once she was free of the plane Relena went through a series of slow stretches that Wufei had taught her. Her muscles groaned and protested and despite having to stop several times to catch her breath and wait for the pain to recede she felt much better when she was done. The ache in her back was now a dull roar that she could effectively shut out. Her side was by far the worst. A careful examination with her fingers determined that her ribs were not broken, at least not to a point that could be determined without internal imaging. They should probably be bound just in case and Relena added that to her growing list of things to do when she had light to see by. 

Her stomach rumbled, then clenched tightly, cramping, reminding her that she’d last eaten a light breakfast of yogurt and a muffin early that morning. She had planned to eat something on the plane, but between the phone call to Wufei and the crash she had not managed to do so. 

Wufei. 

Her heart plummeted and she let out a slow breath, fighting back the tears. He must be terrified. And angry. He was so good at letting anger mask his fears to protect himself. She hated and hurt for that part of him. When he let his guard down and was honest was when he was at his best; when he was was the man she loved openly and unashamedly. 

Shoving those thoughts to the side she forced herself to focus on the here and now. Once she was found they could sit down and work things out. They always did, She had no doubt that he was on his way, probably with the rest of the pilots at his heels. It was her job to stay alive until they found her. She could do that. She _would_ do that and then, after she had a nice long soak, and a good solid meal, she would let herself panic and fall apart in Wufei’s arms. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

The sun was low when Duo set the jet down on an old abandoned road a couple of miles below the base camp. As they were unloading equipment a four wheel drive pulled up next to them. It was long and low, designed to carry people and all the trappings that came with them. The driver, a member of the search and rescue team according to his jacket,\ introduced himself as Roger. It wasn’t long before everything and everyone was loaded up and they were bouncing their way up the mountain. 

“It’s going to be dark soon.” Roger nodded in the rear view mirror to indicate the setting sun. “Hopefully, we’ll have some info once we get back to camp. We’ve got a couple of ‘copters and three small planes up doing fly overs in a grid pattern and a couple more coming in at first light.” 

Heero nodded, acknowledging and showing his agreement of what had been done so far. 

“They’ll stay out as long as they can, but we can’t risk losing one and having to split our efforts on two rescues.” 

“Are there teams on the ground as well?” Wufei’s voice was tightly controlled, his body a fully charged battery of kinetic energy. 

“Six of them. They can’t cover much ground today, but it means the planes can start higher up. When they come in we can send out more. It will be slower going in the dark, but with flashlights it is doable. We’ve got some dogs too though that won’t help much until we have something to track with.” 

“I’ve got a sweater.” Quatre spoke up. “It hasn’t been washed.” Wufei shifted slightly so he could look at Quatre. “She left it in my office the other day.” Quatre explained. “I was going to give it to you yesterday, but you were already gone when I left. I had a feeling we might need something for tracking so I brought it.” 

“Good thinking.” Roger agreed. “We’ll be able to use it.” 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wufei paced in front of the fire, seemingly oblivious to the heat that it was putting out. He should be sleeping, resting and recharging for what would no doubt be a long and emotional day ahead, but at the moment that was not happening. He had managed to drift off early only to subjected to a dream where Relena, like Meirin, had lain in his arms, broken and dying. The fears were real enough, he didn’t need, and definitely did not want, the visuals to go along with them. 

The intellectual part of his brain knew they were doing all they could and everyone wanted this to have a happy ending. Unfortunately, the rest of it wasn’t listening and the need to do something, _anything_ was growing minute by minute until he felt like the waiting was going to crush him under the weight of not knowing. 

That was the worse part. The not knowing. The wondering and agonizing over the knowledge that the angry words he had spoken to his wife might be the last he ever had a chance to say. I love you he thought, concentrating on sending this single thought out into the universe so that where ever Relena was she might find comfort in it. I love you and I will find you. No matter how long it takes. I will find you, so stay safe for me.


	20. Day 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: blackjackcat
> 
> Prompt: Wu Fei - hot chocolate + tea

The cafe was quiet, dinner rush having finished hours before. Wufei slid into a booth and picked up a menu,scanning it quickly. The waitress, an older woman who fit the stereotype of a small town waitress sauntered over, pen and pad in hand. She offered him a tired smile then gestured to the faded but clean piece of plastic he held. “Are you ready to order or would you like a few more minutes?” 

Wufei nodded, setting the it down on the table. “Do you have hot tea?” 

“Peppermint and regular.” 

“Peppermint please, and a hot chocolate with extra whip.” 

“You got it. Anything else I can get for you?” 

“No thank you. I think that will do it.” 

The waitress nodded, not even bothering to write anything on her pad before heading back to the kitchen.   
With a tired sigh, Wufei leaned back into cushions of the booth, relaxing as he waited for his drink and his wife.


	21. Day 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: sharona1x2 and blackjackcat
> 
> This is the sequel/flip side to a fic I wrote late year. You can read the original here: http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/588873.html?thread=5660745#t5661001
> 
> Prompts: I hope Relena and Quatre send the boys a picture of them relaxing when Preventers sends the boys out on a mission. In fact, I can picture Relena calling Une and suggesting that she send them on a mission that won't put them in danger but might involve something nasty (like a cleanup mission)./1x2 - Harvesting + mud

The mud was about calf deep; thick, black, and sticky. It was annoying to work with, but the smell was something that would haunt Trowa’s mind for a long time to come. Even with a mask that filtered the air it wormed its way into his nasal passages and set up housekeeping.

At least his misery had company. Nearby, Heero and Wufei wielded shovels while Duo helped sift through the mess for anything incriminating that might have been left behind when the known arms dealers had bugged out before a massive volcanic triggered mudslide and buried the building he had used as a warehouse. 

They'd been working for what seemed like days, the sweltering heat and mosquitoes adding to the joy of the experience when lunch was called. At least the food was plentiful and strong smelling to help mask the odor that permeated everything. 

Trowa had just finished his meal when he felt the buzz of his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and swiped to reveal the screen. Tapping the message icon flashing at him revealed a cheerful selfie of Quatre and Relena lounging poolside, drinks in hand with a plate of snacks on a table near by. 

Without a word he set his phone down face up so the others could see it as well.

“This is payback for the spaghetti thing isn’t it?” Duo groaned. “I am seriously questioning my life choices right now.”

“Somehow I doubt that.” Wufei snorted. “You never do.”

Trowa started to grin, his shoulders shaking with silent laughter until he looked like he was about to explode. 

“What's so funny?” Heero asked, clearly surprised by Trowa’s reaction.

“Quatre is going to be questioning his life choices once I get home and he has to live with me until the stink wears off.”


	22. Day 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: ysabet
> 
> Prompt: Heero gets hacked

The cursor flashed, bright white. On then off. Once and then again and again. 

Heero stared at it, unblinking, until it felt as if his eyes were going to dry up and blow away. Slowly he blinked, once, then twice, moisturizing and easing them until they no longer screamed their misery. 

No matter how hard he stared the lines of codes never changed. Nor did the only conclusion that he could draw from them. He had been hacked and his security protocols tweaked. It was so slight, but the code carried a tiny flourish that Heero's solid utilitarian style never would. A signature of sorts for anyone with the right skill set to see. And Heero had them. He had those skills and so many more. 

Whoever had done it was good. Very, very, good. To anyone other than Heero the changes would have been invisible, cleverly hidden in unexpected places. Whoever had hacked him was a master of stealth tactics. 

Shoving away the surprise, anger, and grudging admiration Heero cracked his knuckles and began typing. It was time to get down to the business of catching this guy. Then, depending on how he reacted and what Heero's gut told him, either put him in jail or to work.


	23. Day 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: 4bdsnowflake>
> 
> Prompt: The Thanksgiving meeting might be a nice fic for this year's GW month. Morning after - Trowa meeting Mr. Winner

Meeting his boyfriend’s father, Trowa decided, was about the same level of enjoyment as getting his dick slammed in a car door. When said father was the founder, owner, and operator of a billion dollar company and had a physical presence that made him seem about ten feet tall said car was a military grade HumVee. In the miasma of social awkwardness that was Trowa’s life this moment was the shining center piece, a pendant on the chain of 'fuck me, what do I do now'. 

It didn’t help that Quatre was sitting so close that Trowa could smell his shampoo, thereby being assaulted with memories of shower sex, lounging in the tub and talking too, but mostly shower sex. It was distracting as hell, but then Quatre usually was, in all the best possible ways. The whole thing was exacerbated when Quatre wrapped his ankle around Trowa’s under the table. It was probably meant to be comforting, and it was, but there was always that other element too. The one that liked to remind Trowa that the dining room table was nice and solid. Just the right height too. 

At least the food was good, classic day after Thanksgiving leftovers, but better than any Trowa had tasted before. He was rocking the cutlery too which wasn’t surprising since he had been practicing pretty much non stop since the invitation was extended, much to Quatre’s amusement. Under his patient tutelage the order finally felt as comfortable as lining up a kick into the goal. 

Once this meal was over Trowa could go back to eating pizza with his hands like a normal person and he was really looking forward to that.

“Quatre tells me you have a sister.” Mr. Winner’s words startled Trowa out of his single minded attention to his silverware and the press of Quatre’s leg against his. 

“Yes, sir.“ When Mr. Winner didn’t immediately respond he added. “Her name’s Cathy.”

“Are you close?” 

Trowa nodded, surprised at the question. It wasn’t what he had expected Mr. Winner to want to know. He had been expecting to be grilled on his family’s pedigree and what made him worthy of dating Quatre. Then again, given Quatre's focus on family it really shouldn't have been that surprising. It was more than a little possible that Trowa was letting his own insecurities color his perceptions of Mr. Winner. That was embarrassing to admit even to himself and at the same time it allowed Trowa to relax a little, shifting his concerns to impressing Quatre's father and not the CEO of WEI. Trowa might not have great business assets, but he was all about Quatre and that should count for something. “Yes. Very.” He didn’t pause or have to think about it.

His answer earned him a smile from Mr. Winner and pleased look from Quatre. “That’s good. Family is the most important thing.” Mr. Winner took a sip of his wine, his eyes flicking to the empty seat next to Quatre and sighed. “Where is Cathy today?” 

“Working and studying.” 

“I invited her.” Quatre added. Something passed between him and his father that Trowa was not quite sure how to interpret and he made a mental note to ask later. 

“The same as Iria.” Mr. Winner sighed again then flashed Quatre a smile. “It is good to have you home and Trowa too. The house is too quiet these days.” 

“You should come visit next weekend." Ever the tactician, Quatre jumped on the opportunity, using his father's mood to help convince him. "Rashid keeps asking me when he is going to see you.” 

Mr. Winner considered. “I should. It has been too long since I’ve seen him. And I have yet to see your new apartment.” He shook his head, clearly not pleased with his lapse in parental responsibilities and support. “I’ll talk to Angie first thing on Monday and have her clear my schedule. 

Quatre beamed, his happiness palpable as another presence in the room. “I’ll text Iria and see if she can get someone to cover a couple of her shifts.” He paused, his smile morphing into something a bit more devious. “Should I tell Rashid or just make reservations for us on Friday?” 

“Reservations I think.” There was a flash of an equally mischievous grin and Trowa had the horrible thought that his boyfriend’s maybe not so terrifying father must have been smoking hot when he was younger.


	24. Day 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: blackjackcat
> 
> Prompts: Duo - absolute disaster + turkey

Heero surveyed the mess that had once been his kitchen and shook his head. Turkey feathers were everywhere. Some were glued to the counter. Others lay on the floor in clumps of bright fall colors. There was even a couple stuck to the ceiling fan, revolving in a slow, sad, circle. Strips of poster board were crumpled into balls and littered the floor near the garbage can, one lone one had obviously been thrown with more vigor than the rest because it was stuck between the rim and the wall. 

The whole scene looked like craft store had run afoul of an out of control kindergarten class. 

“It seemed like a good idea at the time, but I think I should probably stick to building things out of wood and metal.” Duo sighed, blowing a feather that was stuck in his hair out of his face. It fluttered up and then gently back down to rest against his nose.

Heero smiled, patting Duo awkwardly on the shoulder while trying to avoid covering himself with glue and loose feathers. “I’m sure we can find some nice place cards at the store.”


	25. Day 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: sharona1x2
> 
> This is the sequel to a supposed one shot from last year. You can find part one here: http://lil-1337.livejournal.com/592050.html?thread=5671346#t5671858
> 
> Prompt: I'm already going to put in a request for a sequel for next year. I like where this is going!"

“The boys need to be fed first thing in the morning. If you don’t Gustov will follow you around and stare at you until you do. He doesn't meow or anything, that's Casper, he just stares. It’s very unsettling.” 

“And effective.” 

“Well, yes, that too. Cats have a way of training their owners.” Quatre gestured to the mostly empty pizza box on the coffee table. “Help yourself if you want more.” 

“Three is plenty. Thank you.” Trowa smiled, his fingers mindlessly stroking behind Casper’s ears, then down his back in long, slow, motions. The big cat was curled up, half on and half off Trowa's lap in a contentedly boneless heap, purring in way that almost sounded like he was snoring.

“Their treats are marked and in the cupboard with the food. You’ll have to seperate them or Casper will eat all of Gustov’s as well as his own.” Casper merped softly at the sound of his name while Gustov, who was sitting on Quatre’s other side, blinked then narrowed his eyes. “I usually give Gustov his on the counter, then just keep an eye on them until he is finished.” 

Trowa nodded. “Okay.” Making a mental note of the instructions. 

“I know it’s a lot of details, but I like the boys to stay on their normal schedule while I’m gone so they don’t have too much disruption in their lives. I have the instructions all typed up and I will leave a copy on the refrigerator for you” 

“Thank you. Minimal disruption is the best thing. Cats can be very sensitive to change. I’m usually up by six will that be early enough for them? I can get up earlier if necessary and study before class instead of in the evening.” Casper rolled, sighing heavily and Trowa shifted to scratching his chest and under his chin.

“Six should be fine. They usually don’t bother me until they hear my alarm go off or until I get up on the weekends. 

“Good to know.” Trowa chuckled. “How long will you be gone for?” 

“I leave tomorrow evening and will be back Thursday. Will that work for you?” There was a slight hint of desperation in the last statement, but Trowa either didn't notice or let it pass by without comment or reaction. 

“No problem. Do you need a ride to and from the airport?” 

Quatre froze, blinking for the space of a moment, “I usually take a cab, but yes, that would be great.” 

“It will make the cats feel more secure to see us together.” Trowa tilted his head slightly to grin at Quatre. “That and it really sucks doing the airport thing alone.” 

“It does!” Quatre agreed with more enthusiasm than the statement really needed. Trowa had hit on one of the things he really hated about travel. He missed his boys of course, but being in the airport surrounded by happy families and tearful or laughing lovers was a reminder of what was missing in his life. “I need to leave here about four, but if you want to come over around three you could spend some more time with the boys before we have to go.” 

“Okay. I’ll bring lunch since you supplied dinner.” 

“I’d like that.” Quatre grinned. He had the feeling this was going to be the beginning of a beautiful friendship.


	26. Day 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: anoyo
> 
> Prompt: Duo/Heero: Really ugly housewarming gifts.

“That is the ugliest lamp I have ever seen.” Duo picked up the offending appliance turning it this way and that, trying to see if there was an angle that made it more attractive with no luck. “Who gave us this abomination?”

Heero checked the tag, frowning. “Mark and Jenny. I don’t know anyone by those names. Do you?” 

“The only Mark I know works in requisitions. Maybe Jenny is his wife or girlfriend? I’ve only talked to him a couple of times so I have no idea.” 

“Will they be coming to our house?” Heero asked, taking the lamp from Duo and then pulling the box it had come in towards him. 

“Not that I know of. Honestly, I’m surprised he bought us a gift. It's not like we're friends or anything.” 

“Should we keep it?” Heero began reboxing the lamp while Duo reached for another brightly wrapped present. 

Duo considered for a moment then nodded with a sigh. “Probably, just in case. At least for a little while.” 

“Okay.” Heero set the repacked box to the side and turned his attention back to his now live in boyfriend and next gift he was gleefully opening.


	27. Day 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: sharona1x2
> 
> This is a prequel for a tibit I wrote for comment fic a few months ago. You can find it here: http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/818455.html?thread=103593751#t103593751
> 
> Prompt: Hopefully there were a few more reasons Quatre felt it necessary to save Trowa's life! It makes me want to know what that earlier conversation was about. *wink,wink*

Quatre sighed and rubbed his eyes, frustration showing in every line of his body. “I understand, Trowa. I do, but …” He paused, not wanting to turn a private disagreement into a public argument when Heero pushed when through the slightly ajar door of Trowa’s office.

“We have a situation. Gear up.” Heero's eyes flicked to Quatre and he nodded. “You too. Une said we are going to need everyone.” 

Trowa was in motion, heading for the door to grab his tactical gear, before Heero had disappeared back out into the hallway. 

“We’re not finished.” Quatre gave Trowa a narrowed eyed look. “This is not over, Trowa, just shelved for the moment. The mission comes first, but that doesn't mean I am going to forget.”

“I know.” Trowa grinned weakly. “I’ll think about what you said.” 

“Good.” Quatre captured Trowa’s hand, pulling him close for a kiss. “Don’t you dare get yourself killed to get out of talking about it later..”


	28. Day 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: anoyo
> 
> Prompt: Trowa/Quatre: What to do with the spare bedroom?"

“I’ve been thinking.” Quatre set down a mug of coffee in front of Trowa before settling into the seat next to him. 

Trowa raised an eyebrow, encouraging Quatre to go on as he reached for the cup. 

“We have that extra room that we haven’t done anything with. We already have a couple of guest rooms, a gym, and both of us have offices.”

Nodding again, Trowa sipped his coffee, smiling at Quatre over the rim. 

“What do you think about turning it into a music room? It would give us a place to play and I could set up the piano again.” Quatre took a drink of his coffee, his expression wistful. “I’ve really been missing it lately.” 

Trowa set down his mug and took Quatre’s hand, smiling softly. “That sounds like a great idea. I’ve missed playing too.”


	29. Day 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: 4bdsnowflake
> 
> Prompt: Wufei /+ Relena - equals

“What do you think?” Wufei eyed the real estate agent who had moved to the side to give them the illusion of privacy while still being close enough to listen in on the conversation.

“It's has a lot of open space and I like that there is already an area that would be easy for you to turn into a sparring room.” She paused, sighing.

“What is it aren't liking?” He smiled, then reached down to take her hand. 

“The kitchen is really small and the yard doesn't have room for the things we talked about doing. It's nice, but we would have to change plans quite a bit and I love the idea of being able to entertain outside.”

Wufei nodded his agreement. “The kitchen we could have redone, but not the yard.”

“I know how much you liked the sparring room and the view from the bedroom.”

“I do, but there are many beautiful views and I can have a sparring room built if it comes to that. In the meantime there is always plenty of work out rooms at Preventers we can both use.” He smiled again, giving her a rare soft look that eased the intensity of his features and made him look much closer to his real age. “This will be our home. If we are not both happy with it then it is not the right place.”

“I guess we'll just have to keep looking then.”

He kissed her gently then pitched his voice to include the agent in the conversation. “What else do you have to show us?"


	30. Day 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Normally, this would be the last post of GW month, barring a stats post later on today. However, 2017 has been anything, but normal in so many ways. This year, even with not using the extra fic I had written, adding a prelude, and combining some prompts I ended up with three extras. I briefly considered rolling them over to next year, but that seemed rude so I decided to do three bonus days instead. 
> 
> For: blackjackcat
> 
> Prompt: Heero - cleaning up + fall

Sighting over the top of of a stack of wooden crates filled with hand guns, Heero lined up his target then fired a single shot taking out the last of the holdouts. She was the last of the weapons dealers who had refused to surrender despite repeated warnings that deadly force would be used if necessary. Impassively, he watched as the woman staggered then tipped forward to fall from the ledge she had been using as high ground. With the entrance way now clear, Preventers agents poured into the building to begin the process of securing it, the other bodies, the evidence needed to convict those who were smart enough to surrender.


	31. Bonus Day 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: 4bdsnowflake
> 
> Prompt: Quatre / Trowa - relationship first

“I'm sorry, Mr. Winner is out of the office. He won't be back until late tomorrow morning. I can squeeze you in for a few minutes around eleven."

Quatre paused, flashing his personal assistant a grin as he passed on her desk; his usual briefcase full of work noticeably absent. It was Tuesday and he was on his way out of the office even though it was only quarter to six instead of the usual seven thirty or occasional midnight. Tuesdays were date nights with Trowa and nothing short of a major, potentially world ending, crisis was allowed to interfere. Even then they eat take out in Quatre's office while he worked.

The late in on Wednesdays were an extension, a chance to sleep in and cuddle up together instead of one or both of them needing to be up and out in the early hours of the morning. They both worked too much and were deeply committed to their jobs, but their devotion to each other was the foundation that their lives were built on. It had been a struggle at first, but over the years they had found a way to balance their passions and make everything work.

“I'm sorry that you have an early shuttle out in the morning, but there is absolutely no way I can adjust his schedule. Would you like to make an appointment for the next time you will be in town or schedule a video conference?”

There was another pause then she shrugged and hung up the phone. “I guess he wouldn't.” Seeing Quatre standing there grinning she waved him off with amused smile. “You don't want to keep Mr. Barton waiting. He's not nearly as easy to get rid of.”

“No he isn't.” Quatre agreed before heading down the hallway. And that was a very good thing.


	32. Bonus Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: sharona1x2
> 
> Prompt: I get the feeling Duo has the most experience in setting tables. I can picture him helping Sister Helen when he was a child."

From the corner of her eye Sister Helen caught sight of Duo. He was standing just outside the dining hall, watching. It could have been creepy or unsettling and from another child it might have been. But Duo was different, a friendly, outgoing, child who managed to keep most of himself to himself. 

He wasn’t needy in the way that many neglected or unwanted children were. Instead he possessed a strange sense of dignity balanced with an underlying desperation. It was as if he was afraid she might disappear if he didn’t have her in view. It broke her heart just a little bit every time she thought about it. 

Without turning she waved him into the room and he came gladly, a smile lighting his face. “If you don’t want to play with the other children I could use some help setting the table.”


	33. Bonus Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For: 4bdsnowflake
> 
> Prompt: Love Ninja - First album

A/N :Last year I filled a prompt for that was the Gundam pilots fused with 1 Direction and as a result Love Ninja was born. This is one of several follow up pieces that have come out of silly conversations we've had over the year. You can find part 1 here: https://lil-1337.livejournal.com/2016/11/06/

Heero = Louis  
Duo = Harry   
Trowa = Liam  
Quatre = Niall   
Wufei = Zayn

 

“What do you think?” Treize stepped away from the easel to allow the boys a better look at the poster being displayed there; a greatly enlarged mockup of Love Ninja’s first CD cover. The title ‘Slippery When Wet’ was written across the top in a curvy print that brought images of birthday parties and school fairs. An underlying assumption of childlike innocence that stood in stark contrast to the actual words. 

It was set against a slightly grainy picture, made to look like a still from an old home movie, of all five members of Love Ninja dressed in swim trunks and splashing in a set of sprinklers on what appeared to be the front yard of an average suburban home. It was the perfect visual for a summer release, a show of skin that would tantalize the fans without looking or feeling exploitive. 

“I like it.” Duo grinned. “You got my best side.” He pointed to where he was frozen in time, an arm slung around Heero’s shoulders, seemingly laughing at a private joke between the two of them. 

Quatre nodded his agreement. “You can’t tell we were freezing our balls off, that’s pretty amazing.” 

“You can save that tidbit for the behind the scenes video. We’ll be filming interviews for that next week.” Treize crossed to his desk to where an open box sat. He pulled out a small bottle, checked it then tossed it to Heero who caught it in the air. He repeated this with each of the others. “So one of the things we are doing as a tie in is a personalized body wash for each of you. There will be other things later on, but for now when you pre-order you can choose the scent of your favorite band member.” 

Trowa opened his and took a sniff before looking at the label. “Orange spice. This is good.” He offered it to Quatre who sniffed then nodded his agreement. 

“That is really nice.” Quatre looked at his then snorted. “Really? Forget me not?” 

“That’s better than mine.” Heero held the bottle aloft so everyone could see. 

“Cherry blossom?” Wufei raised an eyebrow at Treize, clearly displeased. “Mine isn’t too bad.” He turned it around and others could see the label bearing his picture and the word wicked, in sharp edged letters. 

Treize grinned, “We want to capitalize on your image as the bad boy. That’s why yours isn’t floral scented.” 

Wufei shrugged then popped the cap so he could smell it, seemingly unconcerned by how he was being marketed. “It smells like licorice and musk. Not my favorite scents, but it’s not bad either.” 

“What’s yours, Duo?” Quatre nudged his uncharacteristically quiet friend. Sighing, Duo turned his bottle so the label showed his bandmates. In soft azure letter were written the words _Baby Blues_.


End file.
